Navcard
The Navcard is an item in TranZit, Die Rise, and Buried in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies mode. The primary use of the navcards and the NAVtables is to join all three radio masts in each map (TranZit, Die Rise, and Buried) and activate the button in Buried that completes each separate side to the story. The Navcard found in TranZit is located next to the Bus Depot, past the lava in front of a dumpster. The Navcard found in Die Rise is located in the same room as the PDW-57 near some short cupboards and two of which have glass on top of them. The Navcard found in Buried is on one of the bookshelves in the mansion when coming through from the maze side. Upon being picked up, the Navcard appears on the Player's HUD next to their points. The Navcard found on TranZit can be used on the buildable Navcard Reader in Die Rise while the Navcard obtained in Die Rise can be used on the buildable Navcard Reader in Buried. The Navcard found in Buried can be used at the original Navcard Reader in TranZit, in order to connect the three Easter Eggs and advance the story further. The player can only hold one Navcard at a time, picking up a different Navcard while holding another Navcard will replace the existing Navcard the player is currently holding. Navcard Reader (TranZit) Four parts are required to build the Navcard Reader (NAV table) *The radio can be found either in the building that resembles Nacht der Untoten or at the Diner, in the garage on top of a tall tool cabinet. *The table can be found in the tunnel between the Bus Depot and the Diner, next to a window. It can also be found after the power room under the catwalk. *The meteorite's only location is in a hole in the wall outside the Bus Depot next to the mystery box spawn. *The fusebox can be found either at the Farm next to the refrigerator or in the Town next to the mystery box spawn across the turbine openable door. The Navcard Reader must be built under the pylon in the cornfields between the Farm and the Power Plant. Once built it will give the option to insert a Navcard if the player has one, however attempting to do so will result in the message "That is the incorrect navcard!". The Buried Navcard is required for the Navcard reader in TranZit. Navcard close up Green Run BOII.png|Close up of the Navcard on the ground. Navcard Reader (Die Rise) Another Navcard reader can be built in Die Rise. The same four parts as used before appear to build this Nav table; all parts are located on the top floor of the power building in the following locations: *The radio can be found behind the opening leading downstairs from the base of the dragon. *The table can be found directly under the tower, right next to where the Nav table is built. *The meteorite can be found in a corner next to two transformers close to the two elevators that go down into the power room and the claymores upstairs. *The fusebox can be found by climbing up the scaffolding next to the dragon, jumping down to the platform with the Semtex Grenades, then going to the end of the platform and dropping down in front of a single, separated elevator. It is on the ground leaning on one of the buildings. This Navcard Reader must be built under the ramp that heads up the tower, right next to the wall where the player finds the table part. A new white Navcard appears, but when inserted into the Nav table, it will be refused. However, players who had collected the previous Navcard that appeared in TranZit will be able to insert the Navcard into the reader. It will be accepted, and for any game played afterwards the Navcard Reader will remain built (unless a player who wasn't in a match where the Die Rise Nav table was built) but will not be able to be used with either the TranZit Navcard or the Die Rise Navcard. Navcard Reader (Buried) The same four parts used the previous two times appear to build the NAV table again; the parts are located: *The meteorite can be found in the Processing area, near the navcard reader build location. *The other three parts are found behind the barn, one can get to them by giving The Giant booze and directing him at the barrier between the gunsmith and the barn, or opening the door located in the barn. Another new white Navcard appears, but with a different style than the one from Die Rise, most likely to avoid confusion. When inserted into the Nav table, it will be refused, just like the previous two maps. However, players who had collected the previous Navcard that appeared in Die Rise will be able to insert the Navcard into the reader. It will be accepted, and for any game played afterwards the Navcard Reader will remain built (unless there is a player who wasn't in a match where the Buried Nav table was built). If the player takes the Buried Navcard to TranZit and enter it in the original table under the pylon, it will tell "Navigation Card successfully accepted!!" which will connect all three maps and pulse the color of the current Easter Egg they have done around the three maps: TranZit, Die Rise, and Buried. The story will also progress further upon completing all of the same side Easter Eggs on the three maps, with the Maxis' side having him usurping Richtofen for control of the zombies, and in the Richtofen side, Richtofen banishes Maxis and takes control of Samuel. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities